Jennifer Clark
Jennifer Clark is a houseguest on Big Brother 1 (MATT DB). Game Summary Week 1: Jennifer started off her game under-the-radar, trying not to make too many waves. She bonded very well with Brett from the beginning, forming a final two pact with him. Leading up to the eviction, she was a strong supporter of keeping Anna in the House over Francesca, even though her closest ally wanted to see Anna go. Jennifer voted in the majority against Francesca, despite Brett's wishes. Week 2: After voting the opposite way as Brett, Jennifer patched up her relationship with him, keeping their alliance intact. Other than that, Jennifer continued to stay under the radar, voting to evict the House's target, Simon, at the eviction. Week 3: With Anna and James on the block, Jennifer had to pick a side - vote out Anna and side with Isabella's alliance, or vote out James and side with Tanner's alliance. She convinced a hesitant Brett to vote with her in the majority against James, and the two of them grew close with Kyle and Tanner in the process. Week 4: Jennifer pulled through and won HOH this week. After listening to everyone in the House and who they wanted to target, she decided to make a big move by nominating the showmance, Alex and Lily, when everyone else was too afraid to. When Isabella pulled Lily off the block, she decided to nominate Corinne as the replacement to ensure Alex's eviction. Sure enough, Alex was evicted by an 8-1 vote. Week 5: Earl won HOH. Jennifer was led to believe that Isabella would be going home, and supported Kyle's decision to not use the Power of Veto. However, she was shocked to see Isabella save herself with the Secret POV and Tanner as the replacement nominee and backdoor target. Because of her friendship with Tanner, she voted against Lily, forcing a tie. Earl cast the deciding vote to send Tanner home. Immediately afterwards, Lily won HOH and nominated Jennifer's friend Kyle as the target against Anna. Jennifer then won the POV, but decided against using it so she could keep Brett off the block. To their shock, Brett and Jennifer voted in the majority against Anna. Week 6: Quinn won HOH and nearly nominated Jennifer against Brett; much to their relief, Isabella and Corinne were nominated instead. Jennifer and Brett made their alliance with Kyle official, forming a strong threesome. Brett won the POV and decided against using it so he could keep his allies safe. The trio all voted in the majority to evict Isabella from the House. Week 7: Jennifer won HOH this week, giving her power once again. She immediately targeted the alliance of Earl, Nick, and Quinn, with Earl as her specific target for the week. Following Kyle's advice, she nominated Nick alongside Earl to ensure Earl's eviction. Kyle won the POV and kept Jennifer's nominations intact, allowing the plan to go through. Jennifer got her wishes, as Earl was evicted in a 3-2 vote. Week 8: Jennifer felt very vulnerable as soon as Nick won HOH, fearing he would exact revenge after she nominated him the previous week. Sure enough, Nick threw her up on the block alongside Brett, her closest ally. However, as the week went on, she found herself increasingly annoyed with Brett's paranoia and grew a lot closer to Kyle, even referring to him as her true best friend in the House. Brett caught wind of this and began fighting with her, eventually lying about Jennifer talking smack about Nick and Quinn. This, along with her performance in competitions, got her sent home in a 3-1 vote over Brett. Kyle was the only person to not vote against her. Player History - Big Brother 1 (MATT DB) Competition History Voting History Head of Household History Player History - Big Brother 7 (MATT DB) Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Category:Fanon Contestants Category:MATT DB's Contestants